


Ex to See

by oywiththepeetaalready



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oywiththepeetaalready/pseuds/oywiththepeetaalready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta finally got the girl...but it's starting to look like she only wants him for one reason, for her ex to see that she's moved on. Everlark Modern AU. Based off Sam Hunt's "Ex to See".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex to See

_Well there ain't enough smoke in my eyes_   
_to hide the kinda games you're trying to play._   
_Honey, don't you act so surprised;_   
_you know exactly what I'm ‘bout to say._

\--- 

Peeta lifts his glass to take a sip from his Guinness, glancing at the girl he recently started seeing who is currently doing a quick check in a compact to make sure that her hair didn’t get overly mussed from the ride on his motorcycle to the bar.

Normally, she isn’t usually this fussy about things, but this is the first time she has let him take her on his bike, normally suggesting that they take her Jeep instead, citing a slight fear of the smaller vehicle as her reasoning.

After she puts the final touches on her hair, removing any tangles and deeming herself presentable, she turns to the blonde man with a grin, sliding her seat slightly closer to his around the tall bar table.

He smiles at her and notices the slight frown as she realizes the smile isn’t completely genuine. Before questioning him, however, he notes her eyes dart quickly around the slightly smoky bar.

 “What’s wrong, Peeta? I thought you’ve been looking forward to blowing off steam tonight,” she says, referring to text messages from earlier in the day.

 “I’m fine,” he responds, taking another drink from his beer, watching her eyes take in the bar again, this time allowing a wry smirk to cross his face.

 He had known it was too good to be true when he had asked his high school crush out when he had run into her almost ten years after graduation and she had said yes.

Katniss Everdeen would have never been seen with the likes of him back then, and Peeta now wishes that he had thought more about why she had agreed to dinner and drinks that first time.

Six weeks later, they have fallen into a pattern. A few times a week, he comes by her townhome on his motorcycle, she either drives them or asks that he drive her car out to a local bar or restaurant, they eat, they chat, they make out a bit and then he goes home.

However, Peeta has been noticing more to this pattern. She refuses to stay in, always wants to take her vehicle and spends an inordinate amount of time looking around whatever watering hole they decide to spend time at.

And after a conversation with his coworker Annie, who was a mutual friend of his and Katniss’, he’s figured out the reason for the behavior of the girl he has wanted for the better part of a decade.

And that reason just walked into the bar.

Gale Hawthorne, Katniss’ ex of only about three months.

Peeta hides his slight eye roll when he notes Katniss scooting even a smidge closer to him than she had been before and putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. He slides his gaze over to her and tries to evaluate how he wants to play this out.

He could go along with it. Realize that he still has the girl.

Or, he could actually grow a pair and refuse to take it lying down.

He decides on the latter as Katniss leans in towards him to ask him about his day, as though the crowd noise is so overbearing that the space between them should be nonexistent so that he can hear her.

He answers her, not even recognizing the words that leave his lips and just turns back to his drink, not intending to give her the cold shoulder, but having trouble figuring out why he had to be the one to stumble into this shitshow.

“Peeta…” he hears before turning back towards the girl that he recognizes may be the most beautiful woman he has seen. After facing her, her hand comes up to the side of his face, her thumb brushing his cheek before she leans in to kiss him.

Hating himself for being unable to resist her, Peeta allows himself to get lost in the kiss. At least if she is acting, she is going all out and trying to make it convincing.

He moves one hand to rest on her waist as he tilts his head slightly and runs his tongue lightly on her lower lip, causing her breath to come in a quick gasp as she tries to regain control and move her hand to his hair, running her fingers through his blonde curls.

Peeta stops the kiss before it begins to become indecent, as many of them become when he drops her off at the end of the night, and looks at her, trying to discern her motives in her smoky grey eyes.

After glancing at a television screen airing a Chicago Cubs game, Peeta sees the object of his annoyance sitting not too far away with a frown on his face while failing to hide that he was watching his ex-girlfriend kiss his biggest competition from high school.

He looks back at Katniss, who is mindlessly staring at the television and stirring her rum and coke. Her phone lights up with a message and Peeta sees Gale’s name before he decides that enough is enough.

“So, did you know he was going to be here tonight?”

Katniss turns, startled. “Know who was going to be where?”

Another sip of Guinness. “Give it up, sweetheart. I am not saying I won’t play along for the rest of tonight, but I’m not the biggest fan of being used.”

“But, you don’t –“

“I don’t what? Know that you are using me to piss off Gale? Understand why you are doing this? Enlighten me then,” Peeta says, working hard to keep any note of cruelty out of his voice. He’s not angry, just tired.

Katniss’ shoulders slump slightly and she looks at the table, focusing on the clinking of the ice cubes in her drink as she stirs.

Peeta feels his resolve slip a bit and he lifts her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look him in the eye while still maintaining the charade for the benefit of the dark haired man glowering in the corner.

“Don’t worry. We’ll keep up appearances while here. I’m not going to call you out in front of him. But you owe me an explanation.”

Katniss hesitates, but nods. “This sounds stupid, but will you tell me how you see things so I can know how badly I’ve fucked this up?”

“Fucked what up? Us? I wasn’t aware we ever were anything. You broke up with Gale. I was there asking you out a month and a half later. You use me to make Gale jealous. You win, I go away from this at least dating you for a few weeks and life goes on for everyone except Tall, Dark and Grumpy over there.”

Katniss can’t hold back a laugh at the last statement, but still shakes her head adamantly. “Have you ever taken advantage of an opportunity? Like, I don’t know, played sports in high school. You did them because you wanted to, but if you could get a scholarship for it, you weren’t going to say no?”

“So you plan on doing me for the hell of it but if you piss off Gale, it’s an added bonus?”

Katniss throws her hands in the air and laughs again, this time with an undertone of frustration. “Damn it, Peeta. Just tell me if you understand my metaphor here.” At his nod, she continues. “I definitely want to date you. There was never any question about that. When I ran into you, I wasn’t thinking about Gale, except how grateful I was that it was after he and I had broken up and not before. I promise you that. But then after we went out the first time, I got a text from him. Apparently we had gone to the same restaurant as him, and he was pissed. He thought exactly what you did. That I was using you to prove I was over him.”

“And you weren’t?” Peeta interjects, waving down the waitress for another beer.

She shakes her head again. “No. Did I use it to my advantage when I realized it made him angry? Yes. And I’m sorry. I have been so focused on that, I’ve been slowly yet surely fucking this up.”

Peeta makes a noncommittal noise, not wanting to show his combination of relief and disbelief just yet. Instead, he moves closer to whisper in her ear. “You should have said something from the beginning. I might have been slightly more helpful,” he says, making a point to kiss her neck right under her ear, causing her to shiver.

She pulls back to look him in the eye. “Why?”

“You forget there’s no love lost between Hawthorne and me,” he responds, moving a hand to cover hers on top of the table, running his thumb over her skin.

Katniss grins. “That’s true, but still. How do you breach a topic like that with a guy you just re-met? ‘Hello handsome guy, I’m still interested in engaging in nefarious acts with you, but do you mind if we go out a bit more often than I’d like so that I can make my ex-boyfriend extremely jealous over the fact that I managed to get a date with his biggest high school rival that has turned out to be more successful and decent than he is?’”

He responds with a shrug and a laugh. “Well, all that bullshit and flattery certainly wouldn’t hurt.”

“That’s all you got out of that tirade?”

"Well I planned to go back to that ‘nefarious acts’ thing at the end of the conversation…”

Katniss lets her head fall to the table and lets out a sigh of frustration. Peeta mockingly strokes the back of her head as if she is a dog and she turns to glare at him.

“You are painfully frustrating, you know that right?”

“Surely you didn’t think I’d make this easy on you, sweetheart.”

Katniss rolls her eyes, knowing she deserves anything he dishes out. The fact that he hasn’t walked out on her yet is impressive enough as it is. “No. I expected more swearing and inappropriate hand gestures.”

“I’m more cultured than that. I may have grown up in this Podunk town but I didn’t live in a barn.”

“True,” she says. “But I think you’re being awfully nice about this.”

A smirk stretches across his face. “I haven’t told you what my terms are. Again, I may be going back to this nefarious concept from before. I am not the most forgiving.”

“You've changed since high school,” Katniss says, looking him up and down appraisingly.

“Thank God for that. If that weren’t true, you know I wouldn’t be sitting here with you right now. I would have been sitting where Gale is, creepily watching from afar. But, I managed to get the girl and be told it wasn’t all for nothing, so I plan on utilizing my new-found power.” 

Katniss finds herself grinning, pleased at how Peeta has changed. “I’m listening.”

“Oh no, you aren’t done explaining your side. How long was I supposed to just be in the dark about this plan of yours? Were you ever going to let me in on it?” Peeta asks.

“You keep acting like it was this huge master plan, but I promise it wasn’t. I am sorry I took advantage of our seeing each other but I didn’t have a timeline, or an ultimate plan or even real motivation. It just…happened.”

“I’m sorry, but I call bullshit. If it weren’t me, would you be trying to find someone else right now?”

Katniss’ voice comes out strained as though she is trying to keep it at a lower volume than she wants. “No. Peeta. I’ve told you. I am dating you because I want to. I wouldn’t have said yes weeks ago if I didn’t mean it.”

Peeta stands up, pulls out his wallet and tosses enough bills to cover the tab on the table. “C’mon, Katniss. He’s seen you, and I’m ready to go.”

She nods meekly, following his lead and when he holds his hand out, she takes it, confused whether it is for the act or if he actually is interested in continuing whatever they had started. As they walk outside he pulls her in to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They get to his bike and when he lets her go to get a helmet for each of them, she looks at him, baffled.

He holds out a helmet and when she just stares at him and doesn’t take it, he bends down slightly to meet her eyes. “Yes?”

“I just…”

“Look. It’s really hard to be mad at you and think all this through when you’re right in front of me. Just seeing you sways the odds in your favor and I just want to process everything. I’m not ending anything or completely over it. Give me until tomorrow and I’ll send you a text, okay?”

Katniss nods but smiles softly. “So me telling you all this in person may have helped me a bit, huh? If it had been over the phone I would have no advantage.”

“True,” Peeta agrees, finding himself drawn to her even after acknowledging the ever present weakness when she is around. He wraps one arm around her and kisses her briefly before pulling back and fitting the helmet onto her. They get on the motorcycle and he grins. “Hang on, sweetheart.”

\----

The next day, Peeta is glad he doesn’t have to go in to work and is able to just think about the situation he has managed to get himself into.

_The girl I want, I get, but at a price of making Gale jealous from afar. But Katniss wants me. Or so she says._

Peeta paces back and forth on the porch of his apartment, having hoped the fresh air would help him think clearly. At this point, he is just more confused than ever. What should he believe, what should he ignore?

_Basically, it’s how much of a risk I want to take. It would be easy enough for Katniss to be sweet talking me with every word she says so I stay to add to jealousy quotient Gale will have to deal with it._

As he thinks about it, he gets more and more frustrated, realizing he is going to have to rely on one thing and one thing alone.

_How much do I trust Katniss?_

She isn’t the same girl from high school that he fell for from afar; she’s more calculating, more intelligent, more…commanding. There is no telling how much has changed in the almost ten years since he had last really interacted with her.

And yet, a large part of him wants to give her the benefit of the doubt, give her a shot to live up to what she is protesting to him. That Gale being angry was a benefit, not a motive.

Peeta continues his pacing and realizes he had made his decision the night before. He had been hurt badly enough recently and he isn’t willing to do it again. He pulls out his phone and texts Katniss.

**Can you be at my apartment at seven? [sent 5:13 p.m.]**

**_Of course. See you soon. [received 5:14 p.m.]_ **

\---

When Katniss arrives, Peeta ushers her in and has her sit at the coffee table in his living room. She follows his instructions, completely befuddled but curious, as he disappears into the kitchen and returns with plates of pasta for each of them, leaving and coming back with glasses of wine.

At Katniss’ confused stare, Peeta looks down at the plates. “Oh shit. I’m sorry; I didn’t tell you not to eat. Did you already have dinner?”

“No, I haven’t eaten,” says Katniss, still looking puzzled. “And this looks amazing, but I’m sorry, what the hell is going on?”

“We’re eating dinner.” Peeta smirks.

Katniss lets her head fall on the back of the couch. “Good God. Here we go again. Will you at least tell me what the plan is here?”

“Talking is more fun when food is involved.”

“Okay.” Katniss drags the word out as she turns to the pasta in front of her and hesitantly begins to eat. “You didn’t decide you were pissed at me and this is filled with poison, right?”

“No poison,” Peeta affirms. “Unless you are allergic to alfredo.”

“Think I’m good.”

They dig in and a surprisingly comfortable silence falls over the table. The only noises are of forks scraping plates and wine glasses being set down on the table before finally Katniss breaks the silence.

“Did you do that thinking you were talking about last night?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And…?”

“I thought.”

Katniss shoves him lightly. “How are you this lighthearted about it? You’re not forgiving or furious.”

“Because I was serious while thinking and I used all of that attitude up. So you’re stuck with this.”

“I’ll take it,” she replies with a smile.

“When’s the last time you talked to Gale?”

Katniss starts, not expecting that turn of conversation. “Um, God. Not sure. I can check on my phone if you want, but I would guess around right when we started dating.” She notices him smile out of the corner of her eye and wonders which part of that was the answer he wanted to hear.

“I don’t need a time stamp, but thanks,” he says, taking another sip of wine. “Last time you saw him?”

“Other than being with you and seeing him in the same room? Not since the week after we broke up when he ever-so-kindly gave me my stuff back.”

Peeta nods. “Why me?”

“Why do I want to date you? Is this a quiz?”

“No, it’s not a quiz. And this isn’t like me deciding you’re worthy. You’re just not the same girl from years ago and I’m trying to figure out what changed to the point where this whole “you-dating-me” thing is happening.” Peeta shrugs, finding it hard to explain what he is asking.

“You asked me. That’s why you. You’ve always been kind, funny and attractive. When you actually said something and asked me out, it wasn’t rocket science for me to see that it would be a good idea.” When Peeta’s only response is a small smile and a nod, she glances at him curiously. “You sure this isn’t just a way for me to stroke your ego?”

This time, Peeta can’t hold back a laugh. “Swear that wasn’t the goal. Doesn’t hurt though.”

The two finish their meal and relax on the couch before Katniss turns herself to face him. “Did I pass the test?”

“Not if you see it as a test.”

“Joking. I’m pretty sure you had your mind made up before I got here. Either this was one hell of a break up dinner or you’ve decided that having to deal with brooding glares from my ex is worth dating me.”

Peeta rolls his eyes. “Sweetheart, if you think Gale’s looks were the problem, then you really don’t get it.”

“That was just how I decided to put it. You’re dating me, not Gale. But unfortunately, even though I have seen the error of my ways and want to change, I doubt he sees it the same way.”

Peeta takes her by surprise and kissing her lightly. “You’re right. On all counts. But you’re wrong on one thing. This conversation could have easily convinced me that this wasn’t going to work,” he says, moving back to his portion of the couch.

Katniss scoots over closer to him and smiles. “Thank you.”

Peeta puts an arm around her shoulder and moves towards her again. “Don’t thank me yet. You may have some groveling to do,” he murmurs against her lips.

“Gladly,” she answers lowly before moving her hand to lace her fingers in his hair and press her lips to his.

The kiss starts out innocently enough, just lips moving against each other, but Peeta moves his hands to her waist and Katniss takes the movement as a cue to change positions to where she is straddling his lap. She winds her arms around his neck and pulls him close as his own hands tighten on her hips.

Katniss alternates between running her fingers lightly down the neck of his shirt and playing with the curls that lay haphazardly on the back of his neck. At one point, she scratches his scalp lightly and is rewarded by a groan from Peeta and his hands pulling her hips even closer to his.

They form a steady rhythm of give and take, teasing and goading one another with their tongues, lips and hands, even shifting on the couch to where Katniss is lying on her back and Peeta is over her, using his arms to support his weight on both sides of her. He moves to kiss her neck, causing Katniss to wrap her arms around Peeta’s broad shoulders and pull him closer.

Just as Katniss begins getting even more comfortable with the situation, Peeta abruptly stops and gets up quickly, holding out a hand to the disheveled and disgruntled woman on his couch.

“But, what?”

“C’mon. We’re going somewhere,” Peeta says, enjoying the glare he is getting a little too much as he waves his hand in front of her in an attempt to entice her to take it. She puts her hand in his but still makes no move to get up, torn between frustration and confusion. “C’mon, Katniss,” he says again, tugging on her hand.

She slowly gets up and follows him back to the front door. “What is - ?” she begins to ask before Peeta cuts her off with a quick kiss.

“We’re going out in hopes that someone sees us for the last time. And this time, it’s gonna be on my terms.”

Katniss just gazes at him with wide eyes in response.

“Where does Gale normally go this time of week?”

“I…I have no idea. It’s a Saturday, right?” she asks.  At his nod, she pauses and thinks. “Maybe Haymitch’s bar on 8 th? I can never remember the name.”

“Worth a shot,” Peeta replies. “You okay to go on the bike?” He looks her up and down, noting the jeans, heeled sandals and long sleeved shirt she has on, for once happy that she had not worn a dress.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She grabs the offered helmet, and within minutes, they are speeding down the various roads to get to the bar. Peeta gives her a few moments to adjust her hair and outfit from the windblown ride and then leads her inside with his hand on the small of her back.

Katniss leans into him as they walk through the dark room, trying to get close enough for Peeta to hear her. “He’s here. At the bar.”

He nods in response and smiles, stopping at a high top table and pulling a chair out for her. She takes it and he sits close to her, ordering drinks for the both of them and starting a conversation. They talk about mundane topics, like what has happened this week and the new movies that will be in theaters the next Friday.

At one point, after an amusing anecdote Katniss shares about her work, Peeta punctuates his low laughter by kissing her softly. He starts to pull back, but Katniss moves her hand to rest at the back of his neck. She kisses him again, deeper, and he allows it, this time more than aware that he started this and he is the reason that he can feel holes being bored in the back of his head by Gale.

After a few minutes, Peeta pulls away, grinning and placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth before letting his hand clasp Katniss’ that is still on the table.

“Sorry if that was too much. I forgot this was all on your terms,” says Katniss, looking at him apologetically.

“I sure as hell wasn’t stopping you. Remember, we’re supposed to be in love, so feel free to kiss me whenever you want.”

Katniss laughs and lets her eyes flit over to the bar. “Damn, he really is creepy isn’t he? I didn’t realize he was watching.”

Peeta grins wickedly and makes one last comment before losing himself in Katniss once more. “Let him watch.”

_\---_

_He walks in, it all makes sense_  
 _Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me_  
 _I ain't no fool, you rascal you_  
 _Girl come here and kiss me  
_ _I just want your ex to see_

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to write this when this song wouldn't leave me alone and I realized the reason was because I wanted to write a oneshot about it. Feel free to leave me a comment on here or come by and chat with me on my tumblr (oywiththepeetaalready). I promise I don't bite and I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
